ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Taken Models List
Please put your username below in a header three, and list all your FCs in use and the character they're being used for. Users Jaye *Barbara Palvin *Pyper America Smith *Dane Dehaan *Melina Martin *Douglas Booth *Andrew Garfield *Gal Gadot *Felicity Jones *Richard Madden *Dianna Agron *Bianca Santos Hecate *Emeraude Toubia — Violet Russell *Taylor Lautner — Caleb King *Hayley Williams — Alchemy Farrell *Alexander Ludwig — Barrett Hass *Gina Carano — Eleora Montalvo *Jai Courtney — Gabriel Letourneau *Aldis Hodge — Malachi Galante *Jodelle Ferland — Paige Randall *Iwan Rheon — Kieran Cahill *Frank Grillo — Cairo Deledda *Chanel Iman — Erela Choi *Kendall Jenner — Luna Orozco *Dave Franco — Cyrano Gabor *Gracie Carvalho — Dextra Scott *Chadwick Boseman — Omari Falana *Nathalie Kelley — Lareina Gallego *Deborah Ann Woll — Haylee Morris *Travis Fimmel — Elijah Fowler *Jessica Strother — Trilby Quinault *Norman Reedus — Ignatius Savage *Alissa Geraghty — Shae Hutchins *Tristan Wilds — Jaxon Tomlinson *Ieva Lagūna — Holliday Marsden *Enver Gjokaj — Sullivan Ochoa *Taraji P. Henson — TBD (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Margot Robbie — TBD (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Sebastian Stan — TBD (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Beyoncé Knowles — TBD (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Idris Elba — TBD (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Daniel Sharman — TBD (Reserved on 02:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ian Anthony Dale — TBD (Reserved on 02:55, December 6, 2016 (UTC)) *Adria Arjona — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) *Jason Momoa — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) *Daniela Braga — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) *Liya Kebede — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) Yang Xiao Long #Taissa Farmiga (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Daisy Ridley (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Yumi Lambert (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss - Cecilia Holland-Reichert #Gigi Hadid (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Candice Swanepoel - Christine Albertson #Emma Stone (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Francesca Michielin (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Meredith Foster (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Emma Dachshund #Ellie Goulding (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Elina Born (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Ace Wilder (reserved @ 03:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Natalie Dormer - Zella Lindgren #Kaya Scodelario (reserved @ 19:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Nina Dobrev (reserved @ 19:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Natalie Portman (reserved @ 23:36, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Doutzen Kroes (reserved @ 00:08, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) Carn Frost #Danielle Campbell - Madison White #Britt Robertson - Cassandra Jackson #Claire Holt - Seraphina Black #Hunter Parrish - Finlay Cledwyn #India Eisley - Antonia "Toni" Gibson #Mackenzie Foy - Ryleigh Michael #Elle Fanning - Rebecca Williams #Odette Annable - Charlotte Moore #Alex Pettyfer - William Jackson #Anastasia Bezrukova - Jasmine Williams #Sarah Drew - (00:34, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Alisha Newton - (02:01, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) #Lily Collins - (00:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) #Lucas Till - (06:43, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) #Lily James - (09:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) Eurotrash Nerd * Debrah Scarlett (reserved 12:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Lena Meyer-Landrut (Valentina Willow) * Choi Sooyoung (Shade Abraxos) * Irene Bae (reserved 14:02, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * McKenna Knipe (Lisbeth Ostberg) * Arryn Zech (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Minha 9Muses (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Kim Taeyeon (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Yuzuru Hanyu (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Kim Yongsun (Solar) (reserved 17:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Moon Hyuna (reserved 17:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Krystal Jung (f(x)) (reserved 17:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Manolo *Do Kyungsoo (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Taehyung (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Jackson Wang (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Lee Taeyong (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Cody Christian (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Han Bin (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Seungcheol (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Koo Junhoe (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ok Taecyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Youngjae (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Yeo Changgu (reserved 03:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD) (reserved 03:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Choi Minho (SHINee) (reserved 03:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Jung Yoon oh (Jaehyun NCT) (reserved 06:08, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Seo In Guk (reserved 05:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) N O R A sharing depends on who u are kthnx ---- #Zoe Kurzenkova — Tilly Evans (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Katarzyna Konderak — Maiami Appledore (Reserved on 21:50, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Jihoon (Woozi; SVT) — Carter Bang (Reserved on 04:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) ---- #Chris Pine — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Tiera Skovbye — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Dani — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Kiera Knightley — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Alissa Skovbye — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Park Shin Hye — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Mi-joo (Mijoo; Lovelyz) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Haley Ramm — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Jessica Jung — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Jung Jinyoung (Jinyoung; B1A4) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Marzia Bisognin (cutiepiemarzia; Youtuber) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Sasha Pivovarova — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Behati Prinsloo — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) — (Reserved on 09:47, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Park Kyungri (Kyungri; 9Muses) — (Reserved on 09:47, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Jeon Somin (Somin; K.A.R.D) — (Reserved on 02:28, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) #Jeon Jiwoo (Jiwoo; K.A.R.D) — (Reserved on 02:28, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) #Xu Minghao (The8; SVT) — (Reserved on 04:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) Livi A lot of these models, I've wanted to have for a long time, so talk to me if you want to share because I lowkey don't want to share xD *Kim Jongdae (Chen, EXO) - Seon Seo-Eon *Amber Heard - Clarissa Tully *Paulo Dybala - Frey Fuhrmann *Gianluigi Buffon - Alessandro Insigne *Thomas Müller - Benedikt Draxler *IU (Lee Ji-Eun) - Brooklyn Cheon *Choi Jinri - Amelia Tae *Min Yoongi - Dominic Yoon *Oh Sehun - Kristian Solberg-Chae *Byun Baekhyun - Greyson Alford-Kyo *Kim Yerim - Irene Solberg-Chae *Zhang Yixing - Joshua Wu *Kim Kibum (Key, Shinee) - Nico Hwang *Leonardo DiCaprio (young him lol) - Jaime Guthrie *Adelaide Kane - Dali Ashford *Benjamin Jarvis - Lennon Langley *Jennie Kim - Teagan Jang *Roseanne Park - Carly Park Brocky *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo; Sharing with Liv) *Kim Jun-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Mark Lee (NCT) *Lee Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7; Sharing with Oli) *Mark Tuan (Got7) *Yeo Chang-Gu (Yeo One; Pentagon; Sharing with Manolo) *Jo Jin-Ho (Pentagon; Sharing with Oli) *Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Brian Kang (Young.K; Day6) *Kim Won-Pil (Day6) *Wang Yibo (UNIQ) *Jeon So-Mi (I.O.I) *Lee Jin-Sol (April) *Yu Yeon-Jung (WJSN) *Kim Seok-Woo (Rowoon; SF9) *Baek Ju-Ho (Zuho; SF9) *Im Se-Jun (Victon) *No Yoon-Ho (Ayno; VAV) *Seo Kang-Joon *Sota Fukushi *Ricky Garcia *Kim Soo-Hyun Oli *Jeon Wonwoo (Seventeen) *Lee Jeno (NCT) *Moon Bin (ASTRO) *Kang Seulgi (Red Velvet) *Hirai Momo (TWICE) *Myoui Mina (TWICE) *Ricardo Hoyos *Luke Bilyk *Francisco Lachowski *Selena Gomez *Kim Doyeon (IOI) *Zhou Jieqiong (Pristin) *Im Jinah (Nana; After School) *Ahn Hyojin (LE; Exid) *Yan An (Pentagon) *Kim Chungha (IOI) *Jung Jaewon *Lee Jin-Sook (Yeoreum of WJSN) *Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eun-Woo of Astro) *Park Je-Up (IMFACT) *Kwon Hyuk (DEAN) *Kwon Eun-Bin (CLC) *Oh Seung-Hee (CLC) *Lim Chang-Kyun (I.M) *Lalisa Manoban (Lisa of BlackPink) *Lee Tae-Yong *Kim Taehyung (J.Seph of KARD) Merisa *Andrew Garfeild - 20:35, February 11, 2017 (UTC) *Katherine McNamara - 20:35, February 11, 2017 (UTC) *Anna Popplewell - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Georgie Henley - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Skander Keynes - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Collin Ford - 00:16, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Category:OOC Category:Key Lists